Sports scoring devices and more specifically tennis scoring devices come in a variety of forms such as travel to scoring devices positioned near the net or perimeter of the court. A few devices are wearable and only a few of those devices may be mounted on the racket or wrist band. Even fewer are capable of a dual purpose wherein the device may be utilized to keep score as well as function as a tennis racket dampening device to dampen the vibrations caused by the impact of a tennis ball impacting the string bed of a tennis racket, which helps protect against wrist, elbow and shoulder injuries.
One previous approach of a combination dampening and score keeping device includes a pair of intermatable housing sections for mating through said strings and additionally, the outer face of the top wall of each member bears indicia of the tennis scoring system and includes means to mount a rotating face plate that features a window to allow the player to rotate said face plate to the indicated score at any time during the tennis match. One disadvantage of this approach is that this prior product does not include the ability to keep or record both players' Set scores. The prior product only keeps or records Game scores. Additionally, these prior products require a player to visually insure accurate movement of the device to the precise score position without a precise physical reinforcement of the score position.
Another previous approach of a combination dampening and score keeping device includes a cylinder provided with a slot (or groove) extending circumferentially around the cylinder, partially bisecting it into two generally planar portions (e.g., wheels) connected by an interior hub. The innermost annular surface of the hub is provided with a regular polygonal shape having an even number of sides equaling the number of different scores printed on one or both of the planar portions to rotate therebetween. One disadvantage of this approach is that this prior product does not include the ability to keep or record both players' Set scores. The prior product only keeps or records Game scores. Additionally, these prior products require a player to visually insure accurate movement of the device to the precise score position without a precise physical reinforcement of the score position.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a sport racket vibration dampener and score keeping device and methods of use thereof that functions to dampen the vibrations caused by the impact of a tennis ball impacting the string bed of a tennis racket and enable accurate game and set scoring for each player during a match.